Ten Things You Probably Didn't Know
by mml94
Summary: You read the book over and over again. You think you know the characters inside out? Think again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

_Okay, this is my new experimental story for the Outsiders that I'm really hoping you'll read and tell me if it's bad (what's bad about it?) or if it's good (what's good about it?) Please do read and review and tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. This is **not **a one-shot._

_Ten things you probably didn't know about Tim Shepard:_

1.The scar he had running from his temple to his chin wasn't from a tramp with a pop bottle. Mrs. Shepard had slapped him with fake nails on. The truth hurt him more than the scar so he'd lied. Big deal.

2.He liked to watch the sun rise and set from his yard while he took out the trash. Only his little sister Angela knew about that and she had never mentioned to anyone the morning they'd sat on the trashcans together watching the sun rise. Angela had smoked and Tim had hugged his baby sister.

3.He hated smoking. He only did it to look tuff or when he wanted to pick up broads. Or at the police station. The fuzz didn't like it when he blew smoke rings at them so he'd light up any time they brought him down there.

4.He had cousins who lived on the south. He'd never spoken to them and he never intended to. He'd seen one of them in the local record shop a while back buying a Beatles album and had beaten back the urge to go over and say hi.

5.He'd never understood why his brother Curly felt he had to live up to the Shepard legacy for Tim's pride. Tim would have been prouder of his brother if the local college called him in the middle of the night saying they had a scholarship for Curly instead of the fuzz calling him in the middle of the night saying they had Curly in custody for some dumb shit. He just didn't know how to say that to his brother.

6. He didn't why he'd said 'Good goin', kid' to that Curtis kid. He got the feeling that both he had Ponyboy had been pretending they thought Bob's death was something good. Tim didn't, not really. Very deep down.

7. He had been better buddy's with Dally than most people thought. It wasn't just being hoods that had brought them together. It was something more. They were the same really. They had a lot hidden that they hadn't dared show, even to each other.

8. He did like his status as the toughest hood in Tulsa, now that Dally was gone. But he'd trade the title for having Dally back any day of the week.

9. He had been saving up money since his sixteenth birthday for Angela and Curly to go to college. On his eighteenth birthday, the night he had just made the hundred dollars he needed to reach his target it had all been stolen by some circus performers who he'd upset. They left that night and Tim had spent his hundred dollars on booze and, as an after thought, his own birthday cake.

10. He'd been a straight A student once. He'd studied hard and reaped the rewards. Then his dad left and he'd spent the night before his math's test making dinner and then putting his kid brother and sister to bed while his mom went out drinking. Tim failed that test and realised that nobody actually cared how he did in school. After that, the only A's he ever made were in shop class.

* * *

_If you're reading this, you've just finished the chapter. So please review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

_Ten things you probably didn't know about Sodapop Curtis:_

1. Sometimes when he was sure Ponyboy was asleep he cried very, very quietly about Mickey Mouse. He even got up before his brother and cleaned himself up the morning after. He didn't want Ponyboy to know he still missed that stupid horse.

2. He'd only been passing auto mechanics because Steve had taught him how to do it at the DX. As soon as Steve had taught everything he'd need to know, he'd dropped out and started working on cars full time.

3. He considered Ponyboy to be the best looking of the Curtis's. Glory, when that kid got a couple of years to his name and grew a couple of inches, no other guy in Tulsa would be able to get a girl.

4. He actually kind of liked some of the Beatles songs. But not more than Elvis. And he'd never tell anybody. Ever.

5. He'd never understood why Steve didn't like Ponyboy going places with them. It wasn't like he was a little kid or anything. Sodapop would still be there. All that was required of Steve was to include Ponyboy in conversation. What was so hard about that?

6. He had a feeling Sandy had been the love of his life.

7. He'd once written a book about Mickey Mouse. Ink spattered, dog-eared, badly spelled but one hundred percent Sodapop's. When Ponyboy had disappeared with Johnny, Sodapop had read it every single night to himself, just to keep him awake.

8. He had tried out for the football team once. Steve had been watching in the stands for moral support. Sodapop had walked onto the pitch and saw that the rest of the team were all Socs. He'd taken one look at their gleaming, brand new sports gear then at the hand-me-downs Darry had given him until they could afford new stuff and he'd high tailed it out of there. He'd waited by Steve's car and Steve had turned up five minutes later. Neither of them spoke about it ever again.

9. When he was little, he used to be jealous of all the attention Ponyboy got. When he grew up he was the tiniest bit jealous that, and everybody knew it, Ponyboy was going to leave the neighbourhood, Tulsa too most likely, and be somebody, only coming back for Christmas, Thanksgiving and various birthdays.

10. When Sodapop first started school, he'd been mad at his parents for naming him Sodapop. He felt stupid anytime his teacher called the roll. Then he'd met his future best friend Steve Randle who'd told him name was neat. After that, he didn't mind that much that other kids occasionally laughed during roll call. He'd just grinned with them. His name was special, one of a kind, just like him.

* * *

_If you're reading this, you've just finished the chapter. So please review and tell me what you think._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders.**

_Ten things you probably didn't know about Randy Adderson:_

1. He'd owed Bob over four hundred dollars from two years of poker games that would never be paid back.

2. His favourite colour was green. Like the trees and fields he loved to drive past in the country. He never got out of the car though. The grass surely wouldn't be as green as he liked to imagine.

3. He was adopted, a fact he'd found out about aged six.

4. Cherry was his next door neighbour. He'd been in love with her since the first grade. He'd just never asked her out. Guys like him just didn't get girls like Cherry. Then, a year ago, he'd finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. Bob had got there a split second before him and Randy had made do with Marcia. Bob had told him he'd break it off if it really bother Randy. Randy had been touched but he'd assured Bob he felt nothing more than a mild friendship between him and Cherry.

5. He'd lied through his teeth.

6. His favourite film was Gone with the Wind. He'd seen it as a kid and ever since then he watched it whenever he could. But he was terrified of reading the book. He was frightened that the book would ruin the movie for him. Or maybe it would overshadow the movie. Either way, he would never read the book.

7. He used to sneak out of his house at night and drive up to the creek with Bob. They'd kill the engine and lie in the grass, watching the stars and drinking booze. It had been Randy's favourite activity. Watching the stars. But they hadn't done it in months. Bob had promised they would at the weekend. Then he'd died. Just another thing Randy could forget about doing with his best buddy.

8. Strangely enough, he couldn't stand chocolate cake. It tasted bland to him and the smell made him want to wretch. He'd had it once at a birthday party when he was four and he'd despised it ever since.

9. He'd known Bob Sheldon since kinder-garden. Bob had eaten a glue stick and Randy had giggled. Then Bob had shoved a pop stick up Randy's nose. It was a mutual friendship.

10. Sometimes when he was talking with one of his buddies, he'd turn to say something to Bob and remember he wasn't there. He'd stand dumbstruck for a minute and then snap out of it. He missed his friend.

* * *

_Okay, time for a vote. Next chapter, who's it gonna be?_

_A) Cherry Valance_

_B) Steve Randle_

_C) Curly Shephard_

_D) Two-Bit Matthews_

_Any criticisms? Any compliments? I know the Tim Shephard chapter wasn't that good but please bear with me._


End file.
